Draco's Dream
by sexy goddess
Summary: This is Draco/ Ginny. Rated R for now. R/R please.
1. The Dance

"Draco's Dreams"  
  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all, i own none.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was walking acrose the dance floor of the school dance. He had been waliking around for almost an hour.   
He had come with Pansy, but about half way through the dance she had broken off their 2 year relationship because   
she had fallen for wonder boy! How could a Slytherin fall for a Grifindor, esp. that Gryfindor? Secretly he was glad that   
she had broken up with him. He had grown tired of her, and anyway he had fallen for someone else, someone he never   
would have thought he would have and couldn't tell anyone about. He had fallen for little Ginny Weasly! He didn't   
understand how a Malfoy could have possible fallen for a stupid Weasly! He could have any girl in the whole of Hogwarts,   
but he had to actually fall for a girl who gave even him week knees when he looked at her. He could never have her, and he   
knew that.   
  
He suddenly felt a light tap on his sholder as the music went from loud, pounding techno, to a softer slow song. He turned   
around ever so slowly, somewhat scared to find out what was on the other side facing him. To his suprise the one person   
that he actually wanted to dance was there facing him.  
  
"Do you want to dance with me, Mal... Draco?" she asked in a barely audible voice, while looking at the floor, obviouly very   
flustered. He hated to see her like this, but he couldn't let her know that. Not yet at least.  
  
"Sure, I'll dance, but don't expect any great things to come from one dance, Ginny." He practically spat out the words. He   
wanted so much to say the things he need to say to her, but that couldn't happen, not now esp. but maybe not ever. He   
would have to see. He wanted for something to come out of this one dance, and he wanted it to not just be one dance. No,   
he didn't want, he needed.  
  
They walked slowly, gracefully to the center of the room. He snaked his thin arms around her tiny waist and pulled her up close   
to him. She locked her arms around his neck. They began to dance back and forth at a slow pace, in time with the song. She  
leaned closer in to him and rested her head on his sholder. To her suprise he didn't stop her, he just tightened his grip.   
  
A fast song came on again. Ginny started to pull away but Draco held on to her.   
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked with a sly grin on his face. This was his favorite song and he wanted to spend   
it dancing with the one person he could stand at that hell of a school.  
  
"But, I- I though you said just one dance," Ginny stammered slightly taken aback. She wanted to stay with him as long as possible,   
but she had no idea he felt the same way, and wondered if it was all an evil trick.  
  
"Oh, did I say that? You should learn not to take me that seriously Ginny." Why did he always have to have that devilish grin   
on his alwready gorgeous face that just made him all the most dashing? She fell head over heals for the hundreth time that night.   
He pulled her in close to him again and put one of his legs inbetween both of her's and stared to move back and forth. It didn't   
take her long to fall into his rhythem and get the ahng of it. He held her more tightly than she ever thought possible. She lost all   
train of thought and melted in his arms. He leaned in and wispered in her ear, "Hey, you wanna get outta here?" All she could   
manage was a weak nod, but that was all he needed. He took her hand and walked with her toward the door. They were within   
20 yards of the door when a boy with messy dark hair came up right in from to them...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay, so what're we thinking. Give me lot's of feedback! Should I keep going or is it complete crap? Flames, critisism, whatever,   
just tell me. thanks. 


	2. To the Slytherin Common Room

"Draco's Dreams"  
  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all, i own none.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
He leaned in and wispered in her ear, "Hey, you wanna get outta here?" All she could   
manage was a weak nod, but that was all he needed. He took her hand and walked with her toward the door. They were within 20 yards of the door when a boy with messy dark hair came up right in from to them...  
  
"Malfoy! Where the hell do you think you're going with her?" Wonder boy always got in the way right when things were starting to go well for Draco. He had to come up with an answer and fast!  
  
"Don't have a heart attack Potter. That really would ruin your perfect image wouldn't it? I'm not gonna do anything to hurt ur little girlfriend." He cringed inside when he called her his girlfriend. There was nothing he wanted more than for Ginny to be his girl, not Potter's, even though he knew that she wasn't. He would never like her that way; he was too much the big brother figure.   
  
"She's not my girlfriend, I just don't want her do get hurt, or have anything to do with you," Potter glared at Draco with eyes like ice that could kill.  
  
"Keep your shirt on and calm down. Why don't you ask Ginny what she want's to do?"  
  
"Harry, this is my life, not yours. I'm going with Draco and you can't stop me." And with that she took Draco's hand again and strided out of the room. Harry was left to stare in wonder after them, totally confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they rounded a corner Ginny stopped and turned Draco toward her. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. He was so happy that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips. There was an instant fire that went through him when he touched her lips. He wanted so much to deepen the kiss, and never have it end, but he knew that there would be time enough for that later. He ended the kiss with a great deal of difficulty. He put his arm around he protectively and started walking very quickly to the Slytherin common room with her. He knew that she was just 16 and he was 17, but that was old enought to have a little bit of fun right?  
  
They got to the statue of who must have been Slazar Slytherin within a matter of 2 minutes. Draco mumbled a password that Ginny couldn't make out but it must ahve been right because the statue stepped aside instantaniously. Draco put his arm tight around Ginny again and let her into the dimmly lit common room. The glow from the flames was the only sorse of light in the room. Draco went to turn on one of the lights but Ginny help onto his arm.   
  
"No, leave it this way. I like it better dark." She walked over to him and ran her hands up his chest and down his arms at an agonizing pace. He pulled her in so that every part of there bodies were touching. He lowered his head to hers so that their foreheads were touching, and he could feel her warm breath. He felt her heart poubding in his chest in antisipation, or was that his own? He kissed her softly on her warm lips. He deapend the kiss ever so slightly and slipped his tounge inside her mouth. Her hands went around his neck and she started playing with the short hair on the back of his neck. Their tounges were battling inside each other's mouths. The broke apart and panted for breath.   
  
"So... do you want to see me room? Maybe, do some more of this in there, plus some more?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows  
  
"Are you stupid? What did you think I wanted to come here for?" The firey little red-head would never loose her wit, and that was, perhaps, what he loved the most about her. He picked her up in his arms and headed towards his own room, which his father had manage to get for him. His father thought that he would study more if he was alone to do so, but the room came in handy for so much more things at this time. No interuption, of that Draco was sure. 


End file.
